A Dance For Her
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Hikari and her friends go to a night club and when she sees Nozomi, sparks fly. Appealshipping, egoshiping and advanceshipping.


****This was one of my old fics that I've decided to give a revamp.

**A Dance For Her**

Red lights shone across the entire room. The atmosphere was hot and noisy. The noise was caused by loud club music. People were dancing for the time of their lives with no tomorrow. There was temptation for sweat to lurk on their clothes and escape from the pores of their skin. The occasional flashing lights made the desire to dance even greater.

A beautiful girl named Hikari sat around the table along with her friends Satoshi, Kasumi, Shigeru, Haruka and Takeshi. Actually, Haruka, Kasumi and Shigeru were more of Satoshi's friends of her own. Hikari was fortunate enough to meet the three some way along her journey. She considered them nice people. Hikari's eyelids were aching heavily, due to the fact that she never usually stayed up this late before.

"Thanks a lot for this Satoshi," The brunette Haruka told the raven haired Boy, Satoshi. "Shame Masato didn't want to come!"

"No problem," Satoshi said removing his baseball cap. "This place looks awesome!"

"Who's Masato?" Hikari asked forgetting who Masato was, she swore that she heard of the name before.

"My younger brother," Haruka replied facing Hikari. "He thought Satoshi was crazy wanting us all to go out in a night club. I love your dress by the way," Haruka eyed on Hikari's black silk dress half covered in dazzling pink shiny sequin patterns.

"Thanks," Hikari replied. "I'm thinking of wearing this in the contest next week."

"Awesome," Haruka replied. "I might wear this dress for the contest next week too." Haruka was wearing a ruby coloured dress, which was quite revealing. "Hopefully it's not too slutty."

"I'm sure it will be ok." Hikari replied. Haruka smiled and Hikari smiled back. Hikari took her eyes away from the rest of the group and noticed someone that she knew really well. She had her eyes on the fire red head Nozomi, who was near the bar with a drink, which was wrapped around her hand. Something about Nozomi, made Hikari want more. She heard Satoshi talk to the rest of the group. However she could not comprehend what they were all talking about. Daydreaming of Nozomi jeopardised her concentration. Her eyes became fixed into Nozomi; she was so alone. Hikari's instinct sparked her to get Nozomi to join them.

Hikari noticed Nozomi wearing sparkling emerald stud earrings. Hikari adored how her white suit made Nozomi masculine and tomboyish. Nozomi's angelic coloured suit created a wild contrast with her ginger hair. Hikari began smiling to herself excitably watching her private female crush. Although Nozomi didn't seem excited, Hikari enjoyed the thought of making her excited.

"Hikari," Satoshi nudged her. Hikari had suddenly ceased her daydreaming. "What do you think this place?"

"It's pretty nice," Hikari replied. "The music's a little loud but it will do." Hikari's eyes became fixed onto Nozomi again. This time, she captured Nozomi's eye contact. Nozomi decided to wave and Hikari decided waved back in return adding a smile to her face. "Hi Nozomi!" Hikari exclaimed cheerfully. Both Takeshi and Satoshi quickly gave Nozomi a quick wave too. Nozomi didn't hesitate to come over to their table. She also appeared happier than what she looked earlier. Hikari began to feel her stomach churning the minute Nozomi sat next to her whilst she rubbed against her black silk dress with pink sequins.

"I love the dress Hikari," Nozomi told Hikari smiling. The churning in Hikari's stomach increased, as it started to show on her blushing cheeks.

"Thanks," Hikari replied quickly smiling in return. "I'm going to wear it for next weeks contest!"

"I sure hope you've trained your pokemon for the contest," Nozomi sighed in concern. "Not just your own presentation!"

"I will," Hikari announced. "Just tonight is a time to relax and party."

"You know," Takeshi announced suddenly in an excited tone. "There are so many hot girls around here! I'm actually getting hard…"

"You do not have to share that Takeshi!" Kasumi exclaimed quickly grabbing his ear and covering his mouth. Takeshi gritted his teeth in slight annoyance. Shigeru smirked and flicked his hand to spank Kasumi's bottom playfully. Kasumi's attention sparked at Shigeru. "Shigeru!" Kasumi shrieked loudly. Shigeru smirked wrapping his arms against the skinny girl. Then pushed her to her lap. Haruka sighed along with Satoshi. Hikari simply watched the chemistry between Shigeru and Kasumi. If only her and Nozomi would be the same way.

"Hey Kasumi!" Shigeru grinned whispering in the red head girl's ear. Hikari managed to lip-read what Shigeru was saying, "Will you dance with me Kasumi?" Kasumi nodded very quickly in return. After accepting Shigeru's request, Kasumi stood up and Hikari realised how short Kasumi's yellow dress really was; her buttocks were just about covered. Shigeru seemed to be pleased with what he got as he took Kasumi's hand to the floor.

Some minutes after the gang watched Shigeru and Kasumi dance, Hikari found herself to be resting on Nozomi's chest by accident. The noise and atmosphere destroyed her sense of control and sense of direction. Hikari felt extremely comfortable around Nozomi. She was almost dreaming. "They're pretty good at dancing aren't they?" Nozomi pointed out. Hikari looked up noticing that Nozomi didn't seem to mind one bit that Hikari was resting on her chest.

"Yeah they do," Hikari agreed, nodding at the same time.

"Hey Satoshi," Haruka shouted nudging Satoshi's left shoulder. Satoshi turned around facing her sapphire eyes watching Haruka slightly blush. "I was wandering, will you dance with me?"

"Erm…. Sure," Satoshi stumbled. "I'm no good at dancing but sure why not!" Satoshi watched Haruka jump up in glee as he grabbed onto Haruka's hand.

Hikari smiled watching them both take to the floor. Hikari began to hold on Nozomi's hand. Hikari began to feel the chemistry rise in heat and emotion. Hikari couldn't help but continue blushing. Hikari had no idea where to look, at her friends dancing or in Nozomi's eyes. "I love dancing," Hikari blurted out without thinking of what to say. "I used to do ballet when I was younger."

"Interesting," Nozomi replied pulling her face closer to Hikari's sapphire silk hair. "I bet you're a pretty good dancer is well," Nozomi realised that she had found herself in the same situation as Hikari. They were both touching eachother. The best thing was, neither of them minded at all. Nozomi began stroking Hikari's tasteful thigh and gave Hikari a very serious look. Nozomi's stare gave Hikari the opportunity to value Nozomi's luscious lips. Lightly pink to go with Nozomi's peachy skin. Hikari pushed her head closer to Nozomi and rested her lips on Nozomi's mouth.

Nozomi's mouth began to open and Hikari's eyes began to shut. Nozomi slowly licked around Hikari's lips tasting her strawberry flavoured lip-gloss in the progress. Her tongue eventually entered Hikari's mouth and rested on Hikari's tongue. Hikari's own tongue brushed against Nozomi's pearly white teeth receiving the warm feeling of her saliva mixing with Nozomi's saliva at the same time. Hikari felt Nozomi grope her breast lightly and she shivered as even more sudden thoughts of Nozomi making love to her pushed further. They both eventually pulled themselves away from each other although their magnetic lips still preformed soft, hard and gentle lip locks.

After the lip locks ceased. Nozomi crawled over to Hikari who was shivering in pleasure. "Hikari," Nozomi whispered. "Dance with me." Hikari became speechless. She knew Nozomi wasn't asking. Nozomi was demanding a dance. The demand was gentle and felt sweet. Hikari's heartbeat had increased and the heat from her blushing had increased her intensity. Hikari nodded softly with a little smile. She was at a loss for words.

Nozomi stood up rather quickly; carrying the loved up Hikari in front of her rubbing Hikari's back against her chest and whit her hands, touching Hikari's body and the dress that covered her body. Nozomi swung Hikari over to her face, she wrapped her arms around Hikari's slender waist and stepped forward dragging Hikari with her. Hikari wrapped her arms around Nozomi's broad shoulders and rested her head on Nozomi's shoulder. Nozomi managed to smell Hikari's sweet fumes from her body and her hair. Nozomi's hands rubbed against Hikari's active hips. Hikari's swivelling hips caused Nozomi swivel along with her holding close to her hips.

Hikari grabbed onto Nozomi's hand and rotated three hundred and sixty degrees twice and jumped onto Nozomi again. Hikari started to wrap her leg around Nozomi's waist and wrapped her arm around Nozomi's neck. Then Hikari fell backwards whilst still having eye contact with Nozomi and with her free arm she pulled her dress up higher to her stomach. Hikari deliberately flashed her bright pink panties on Nozomi and the slid on to the floor.

Nozomi catched Hikari around the waist and brought her up and Hikari gladly wrapped her left leg around Nozomi again. Hikari pulled herself closer to Nozomi until they had enough contact to passionately kiss again. "Did you like what you see?" Hikari asked seductively.

"I sure did," Nozomi replied. "But remember, I'm the dominant one."

"OK," Hikari smiled and gave Nozomi a quick kiss on the lips. Nozomi pouted and Hikari kissed her again. The lip locks started to form again and it wasn't long until they were exchanging liquid again. The loud music gave them both a headache and the heat caused them both to be hot and sweaty. The huge crowds gave a lack of space to move. So passionate kisses were the easy option.

When the kiss broke Hikari and Nozomi stepped away from each other to breath for a while. The eye contact was still strong. Hikari felt tired, thirsty, and hungry for Nozomi's charm. Hikari's legs dropped to the floor. Hikari's breathing became harder as her chest implored to the floor. Her head rested on the cold shiny floor with lights shining directly in her eye. Hikari closed her eyes and whispered Nozomi's name endlessly.

Nozomi dashed over to Hikari and touched her forehead. Her forehead was baking hot and knew that Hikari was trying to say something. Nozomi decided that this was no place for Hikari to be. She gently rolled Hikari over to her lap, carried her in her arms and then lifted her up. Hikari's legs were dangling on Nozomi's arms and her head was resting on Nozomi's shoulder. Nozomi carried Hikari quickly to the exit door of the club.

As Nozomi left, she felt relieved. The sky was black; it was much quieter and quite cold. Nozomi knew exactly were she was going. The hotel Nozomi was staying in wasn't so far from the club. Just another turn and she would spot a large grand building. After Hikari settled down in the hotel room, Nozomi was hoping to go lots of fun stuff with her. It was only ten o'clock after all.

* * *

Hikari slowly woke up. As she did, she found herself resting against a feathery; silky bed that made her felt relaxed. Her blue silky hair circulated around Nozomi's fingers, she felt her heart sink in another state of bliss. When she looked down, she realized she was semi-naked. She felt her body tremble as she watched and felt Nozomi touch her delicately. The redhead's hands gently massaging the bluenette's breast as her thumb rubbed around the edge of her nipples. She didn't really know what to say, she was speechless as she felt the love from Nozomi.

The room was dark, but enough light to see her eyes glistening at her. "You have a nice place here Nozomi," She said as he stroked the redhead's cheek. "It looks familiar, it reminds me of that room where you helped me with my hair."

"It does a little," Nozomi agreed as she remained in a white vest, and when she looked near her crotch area and couldn't tell if she was wearing any underwear or not; either way it looked pretty nice in her opinion. She felt Nozomi was showing Hikari the world in her eyes, what mattered to her and how much she meant to her. That time many years ago when Nozomi combed her hair. It was one of the first time she felt goosebumps in a good way. That special vibe that she could trust Nozomi and that sign she was going to be more than just a good friend.

A small memory from a tender age, but precious like the sparkling pearls clinging on Nozomi's ears.

"This is gonna sound cheesy," Hikari mumbled. "But thank you, Nozomi... you've touched me with your love a lot."

"That's kind of cheesy," Nozomi said, "but more cute."

"Did you enjoy that dance?" Hikari asked Nozomi. She looked into her eyes and hugged her again. "You made me feel like a princess on that dance floor."

"You made me feel awesome."

"You did too!" It was so early in the morning, but the night still maintained it's youth. The two girls were still enjoying themselves in their own silly, yet intimidate conversation. They could have both ended the night with sweet facts that they already knew, but it was ended with a touch much mightier than words.


End file.
